Sarah Thorn
by TaintedAngel2923
Summary: Zara White's cousin comes to Bedford, Maine. her parents sent her there to finish school since they're going on a trip around the world. There a two new characters, and one new enemy that Zara and her friends and family must fight together.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the book Need that this story is based off of.

Im only putting this up once so please dont forget it.

Sarah Thorn  
_Could my life possibly get any weirder?_

Prologue

Hi my name is Sarah Thorn. I used to be an average girl with an average life until four months ago. My parents went off on a long trip to go all the way around the world. They told me I couldn't go with them, that I had to stay in school and blah, blah, blah. So they sent me to live with my Grandmother Betty and my aunt and cousin, in Bedford, Maine. And that's when my life starts getting weirder.

Well it turns out that no one is who I thought they really were. My life is now filled with werewolves, weretigers/werecats, were-eagles, and pixies/vampires, but these aren't the cute and cuddly pretty beings with wings. They are creepy, suck blood, and take away peoples souls. Can you believe that? Well you soon will.

And what about me? Well there are many secrets to tell that go along with that topic, but you'll find those out very, very soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I am sitting in the living room on our cream colored couch waiting for my parents to tell me why we are having a family meeting. They were talking quietly in the kitchen. I could almost make out the words but then they would get all jumbled together. Finally they came out and sat across from me on our red couch. I knew they were about to speak when my mom took a depth breath and looked at my dad. Then she says, "Honey we, me and your father are going to go on a very long trip sweetheart."

"So can I come?"

My father answers "No darling, you can't come for you will miss so much school, and we want you to have a very good education." I start to roll my eyes then stop. Mom was giving me the "Motherly death stare" the one that says don't give me that tone or don't give me that face.

"Where are you guys going?"

Mom says "We are going around the world." My family owns a yacht, a really big, really nice yacht. We are pretty rich.

"And you are taking the yacht to do that?"

"Yes." My mother says.

"So if you're traveling around the world in a yacht that's gonna take a year or so right?"

"Yes you are correct; we will be gone for a year to two years." My father says. I'm thinking: _What the Heck! You are Going to be Gone for two FREAKING YEARS?!_ But I don't say that, and I keep a straight face of course. I always want to look tough because I don't like to freak out and say stuff like that, it makes me feel pathetic.

"Alright if you are going to be gone for two years then where am I gonna stay? Where am I gonna go?"

"That is basically the same question my dear!" My mother says "Well anyway you are going to go to your Grandmother Betty's house to live with my sister and her Daughter Zara in Bedford, Maine!"

"But it's cold there!"

"We know sweetheart but me and your father thought it would be nice for you to have some quality time with your aunt, cousin and Grandmother." My mother says.

"But she isn't actually my Grandmother, more like my step-Grandmother!" I say.

"I guess that's what she really is but she **IS** your only Grandmother." My father says.

"O.K. fine, when should I start packing my bags?"

"You should start packing now!"

And I do.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I have always loved plane rides. I love the feeling of being high in the air and everything down below you is so tiny, just like an electronic toy play set. The worst part about planes is that your brain starts to wander to things that you don't really want to think about. My brain started to think about why my parents decided to travel around the world without me, it just seems weird to me, like really weird. Me and my parents travel a lot, but we always travel together, Always. I can't remember a time that we didn't. So I sit there thinking about that the whole plane ride.

After I get off the plane, I groan. There was at least 6 inches of snow, which sucks. I like snow but since I have to live with this for a year or two it's really going to start getting on my nerves. I walk to the baggage claim and pick up my bags. I had to buy a lot of winter clothes because I lived in hot weather most of the year. Zara is there to pick me up. I drop my bags and run up and give her a hug and she says "I can't believe your parents are traveling all the way around the world without you! I also can't believe I haven't seen you since I was 8!"

"I know it's been such a long time since we've seen each other! I can't wait to hang out!" I say. "Hey my mom was telling me something about you having a boyfriend?"

She blushes and says "Yeah I do, his name is Nick Colt! I think you guys will get along!"

"K. Cool I can't wait to meet him!"

So she helps me put my stuff in the back, then we hop into the car and drive off. I start the conversation: "So what's it like living in Maine?" I ask.

"It's hard sometimes because it's so cold and snowy out here. And I can't run at night which completely sucks."

"I totally get it. I'll have the same problem. I love running. I ran all the time in Orlando."

"Really? Cool. At least I get to run at school, I do cross-country."

"Maybe I could join!"

"Yeah you should!" And she smiles.

Then its silent for awhile, each of us lost in our own thoughts, until she says "Wow I totally forgot your car got here this morning!"

"My car?" I ask.

"Yeah! Your mom shipped it out here for you! Didn't you know?"

"No. She didn't say anything about a car! What is it?"

"It's a yellow hummer with an awesome radio system and stuff!"

"Cool! Is it a H2, H3, or what?"

"H3! Your mom bought it for you since there is a ton of snow here." Before she could finish I say.

"Also because it has 4 wheel drive, so I won't need chains."

"It seems like you're into cars Sarah?"

I laugh. "Ha ha, yeah I am. At home when I got bored I would read about cars and their parts so I could take care of mine so I wouldn't have to pay for somebody else fixing it for me."

"What kind of car did you have?" She asks.

"I had the all new 2010 Chevy Camaro! It was an awesome car! I'm gonna miss it."

"What color was it?"

"Blue, with white racing stripes."

"Cool." She says. Then smiles and says "Well here we are home, sweet, home!"

I get out of the car and step into the snow, it must have gotten up to a foot by now. I was so glad I got boots. I grab a couple of my bags, while Zara grabs the rest and we walk up to the porch. She opens the door. I am greeted with hugs from Betty and Marrissa. Since there are only 3 bedrooms I have to share with Zara until the extra room is done being constructed. My parents paid for it all. Nobody told me that but I know my parents and they would want me to live in comfort. I don't think Betty minds building on an extra room onto the back of the house. More room for company she would say. It makes me smile.

Zara leads me up to her room and tells me I can put my stuff next to where all the CDs are.

"Damn you have a lot of CDs!"

"Ha ha thanks! Some of them were my dad's." She says sadly.

"I'm really sorry about your dad Zara. I would feel the same way if I lost mine."

"Thanks Sarah."

"I'm your cousin! I don't want to make you sad!" I say. "So when do I get to meet this Hottie of yours?!" I wiggle my eyebrows. And she laughs. "Tomorrow, he's coming over for dinner!"

"AWESOME! Now he will finally get to meet your super amazing cousin! Ha ha!" Then we both start cracking up!

I sleep on Zara's floor that night. I am so tired that I fall asleep right when my head hits the pillow. The next morning I smell pancakes, bacon and eggs being made downstairs. I get up and stretch, my back cracks. I go down stairs.

"Breakfast smells good!"

Marrissa laughs. "Thanks, I thought you might want to wake up to some breakfast!"

"Thanks Aunt Marrissa!" I smile, breakfast sure does smell good.

"It's almost done. Sarah?"

"Yeah"

"Would you mind setting the table for me?"

"Sure! No problem!"

I walk into the kitchen and start opening cabinets where the glasses and plates are. And the knives, forks, spoons, etc. By the time I'm done setting the table for four, Zara walks down the stairs and says "Wow Mom that smells really good!" Marrissa starts cracking up for what? I have no idea why!

After breakfast Gram said "Sarah we need to talk about some things."

"O.K what kind of things?"

"Things that Zara" Saying this she points at Zara. "Had some trouble with believing."

"Alright what are these 'things'?"

"Well have you heard of werewolves?" Zara asks.

"Yeah." I say. "In a ton of books that I read. Why?"

"Well they're real."

"_What?!_" I'm not going to freak out. I'm not going to freak out.

"They're real Sarah." Marrissa says.

"Nick is a werewolf." Zara says.

"Really? That's pretty cool I must say." I'm going to be cool and tough. I'm not going to freak out.

"Wow you actually believe it, and you're not going to freak out?"

"Well it's real right?" I can do this. I am not going to freak out.

"Yes" Gram says. "But there are more than just werewolves. There are many different kinds of weres. For example, I am a weretiger."

"Seriously, like you change into a tiger?" _MY GRANDMOTHER IS A FREAKING WERETIGER!!_ Are those things even real? Well she says she is one so doesn't that make them real?

"Yes I do. This is not a joke Sarah. But I must say you're taking this a lot better than Zara did."

"I know this isn't a joke, and I'm surprised that I'm taking this better than Zara did." Then I say even though inside I'm freaking out, "May I ask why you are telling me these things?"

"Well Zara, Marrissa, and I, don't want to keep secrets from you."

"Alright, so are there any more secrets that I should know?"

"I'm part pixie." Zara says.

"You're part pixie? Meaning cute and cuddly fairy type things?" My family is CRAZY!

"No, they are very dangerous beings, that, a mere human does not want to mess with. So don't go running at night ok?" Gram says with that adult tone that means if you do you will be in big trouble.

"O.K I wasn't planning on running at night, I thought I would join cross-country to get my running in."

"Oh! Alright. So why don't you and Zara get dressed so Zara can show you around!" Marrissa tells us. Before Zara asks what car I want to take I say "I call on taking my hummer!" Everyone starts to laugh.

I go upstairs to Zara's room and pick out a pair of jeans, a Black-T, and a black hoodie. "Hey Zara I'm going to take a quick shower. K?"

"Yeah sure go ahead."

I'm out in about 5 minutes. I towel dry my hair real fast then comb it out and get dressed. When I come out I walk downstairs, where Zara is waiting and grab my car keys. I walk to the front door and put on my coat, and then I step out into the snow. Zara almost falls, but I catch her. She is not wearing boots. "Zara, we are going to go out and get you some boots k?"

"Alright." She says. "And we are gonna change your style a bit." Then we hop into my hummer. I blast the heat and the radio, so we can have some tunes while we're driving. I put the H3 in reverse and back it up and shift it to drive again to go down the long driveway.


	4. Chapter 3

**I am apologizing in advance that there a A TON OF GRAMMATICAL ERRORS IN THIS STORY, you can still read it but when i first wrote this i was an amateur writer! so I apologize if this bothers you but i have over 75 pages to go through if i were to edit this story.**

**Now you have the freedom to read! GO!**

_(So i was just reading my story over again, and realized that i somehow missed a chapter..._

_So here is the missing chapter! YAY!)_

* * *

Chapter 3

We drive around for a really long time, and while we're at it we register my hummer and get some boots for Zara. I also buy her a new pair of jeans, a T-shirt, and a hoodie. We drive to Nick's house because it's almost time for him to come over so we thought we would pick him up. I hop out of the hummer and follow Zara up to the door. She rings the doorbell. He opens the door. "Hey Zara, why are you over here, I thought I was going to your house!"

"We thought we would come and pick you up since me and Sarah were out and about!"

"Oh! Wait whose Sarah?" That's when he finally turns his head and notices me, how kind of him.

"Hi I'm Sarah Thorn Zara's cousin!" I say.

"Oh! Zara has been telling me a lot about you." Then I hear someone else from in the house say "Hey Nick, who's at the door?" It was a guy's voice. Then another guy walks up behind Nick. He is gorgeous, like drop-dead-gorgeous. Every cell in my body was like screaming at me to kiss him. And I never feel this way about any guy I met, not even any of my ex-boyfriends. I just stood there staring at him. Finally I recovered, I shook my head like a dog to get back to my senses. "Hey this is my cousin, Alex Smith! He's staying with me for awhile." I had this feeling that Nick was not telling me or Zara the whole truth. "Hi Alex, I'm Zara and this is my cousin Sarah!"

"Hey" I say, all casual. "So Alex, are you coming over for dinner tonight?" Zara asks. I almost wanted to slap her. I hope he was going to say no. But nooo the universe had to make him say yes. "Yeah, if...that's ok with you guys." He looks right into my eyes. His eyes are a deep brown with some yellow/gold in them. He has really dark brown hair, and it looks like he's been in the sun a lot. His eyes seem to bore into mine, it felt like he could see all the way to my soul. It felt so weird. "Yeah sure. Sarah?" Zara asks.

"Um, yeah, yeah, that's cool." I say. He still hasn't stopped looking at me, and I can't seem to look away. "Kay, Cool!" Alex says. Still not taking his eyes off me, it was making me feel kind of nerves. I normally don't feel nerves around guys I've just met.

I turn around and head back to the safety and warmth of my hummer. I look back, Zara is following me, who is followed by Alex and then Nick who is locking the front door. I unlock the car doors and get in. I turn the key and hear the hummer roar to life. Everyone else gets in while I turn on the heat and radio. I pull out of their driveway and start towards my new home, with a really cute guy that makes me really nerves. It feels like he's trying to get inside my head or something. But that could just be me because in just that short amount of time, I wanted to spend every waking moment with Alex. And I don't know why.

Marrissa is making spaghetti. It smells so good when I walk in. But I'm still hyper-aware of Alex standing a few feet from me. I can feel his eyes on my back, it creeps me out. I turn my head a little bit to look at him. He doesn't turn away; he just stares into my eyes. I knew I shouldn't have turned around, now I'm stuck staring into his eyes. I shake my head again. Gram Notices me "Sarah are you all right?" Finally Alex turns away. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired." Then he goes back to the staring thing.

The table was already set for 5 but Zara was in the kitchen getting utensils to set another place for Alex. I sat down after Gram and Marrissa did. Alex sits down next to me "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." Zara sits down next to her mother and Nick sits next to her. I don't get it. Alex could have sat at any other place but he chose to sit next to me. The thought makes my heart speed up. Gram starts the conversation "So, Alex, why did you come to Maine?"

"Well my parents are on a trip and they wanted me to continue my education in America, so they sent me here to live with Nick."

"How long will your parents be gone?" Asks Zara, she turns her head a little bit to look at me while she asks that.

"Until I finish high school, so they'll be gone for a year to two years." Weird, his parents will be gone the same amount of time mine will be.

"Cool. My parents went off on a trip all around the world, and didn't take me with them, as you can see, but they told me I couldn't come because I would miss so much school and blah, blah, blah." Everyone starts laughing except for Gram.

"You know Sarah that your parents sent you here to live with us so you could finish high school and get a good education. They only wanted what was best for you."

"Yeah I know Gram, but my parents don't just go off on a really long trip without me. That's just something they don't do. There has to be a reason, other than finishing school, to send me up here to live with you, and I haven't figured that reason out yet." I say with sadness. For some odd reason Alex reaches over and rubs my back, he doesn't pat it he rubs it, for like two seconds. I don't flinch away. I shiver from the touch; it was like he was radiating energy. But the weird thing is I like it.

After dinner Zara and Nick go up to her room. I bet for a make out session. I don't ask Zara what they're doing though, I don't want to invade her privacy. I still think it's funny they do it when there are 4 people downstairs that know what they're doing. I sit down on a couch and turn on the T.V. Alex comes and joins me but sits on the opposite end. I watch T.V for awhile, then my eyelids start drooping, I try to keep them open but I can't fight it, and I drift off into a very deep sleep.

I dreamed about a women leaning over me, saying "Oh! My baby. My very beautiful baby girl!" I had no idea who this woman was, it seemed that she was like my mother. I knew she wasn't because my mom did not look like that. She had dark brown hair. But this woman had wavy/straight blonde hair, like mine. Just not as long. I don't get it. Why would I have a dream about a blonde haired woman calling me her baby when my real mom gave birth to me, but maybe she didn't?

I wake up with my head almost, Almost in Alex's lap. He was playing with my hair and watching T.V. I sat upright. He just looks at me from the corner of his eyes, and then goes back to watching T.V.

Why does everything seem to be getting weirder since I moved out to Bedford, Maine?

Zara and Nick come down the stairs. "You guys ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure I guess." Nick says.

"Yeah, that's cool with me." Alex says. Something is different about him. Something I can't put my finger on. "I'll drive you guys home." I say getting up to grab my coat and keys. "Thanks." Nick and Alex say.

I walk out the door and get into my hummer, waiting for the boys to come out. Eventually they do. Alex gets in the front seat, and Nick gets in the back. I pull out and start the drive to their house.

I pull into they're driveway. Nick hops out without saying anything, I bet because he's still thinking about Zara. It makes me laugh but I swallow it. Alex turns to face me. "Thank you Sarah, for a fun night." He says it with a smile that makes my heart want to jump out of my chest. I noticed he has a really nice jaw line, and a dimple on the right side of his mouth. I finally manage to say "Your welcome, I had a really great time." But I was still thinking about how I woke up with my head almost in his lap. It still made me shiver. He lifts his hand and touches my cheek. I freeze, he then turns and opens the door and walk into his house. I'm still shocked about what just happened. What was with that guy, it felt like I couldn't stay away. I think that I'm going to tell Zara. I start the car and drive home, with my heart ramming against my ribcage.

When I get home (yes I'm calling it home now) I take off my coat and boots and tell Zara I need to talk to her. I walk up the stairs and into her room she walks in after me, and I shut the door. "Something is really, really wrong with Alex. I took a nap when you were with Nick and I woke up with my head almost in his lap."

"That's weird. Was he doing anything when you woke up?"

"Yeah he was playing with my hair like it was no big deal that a girl he barely knows had her head almost in his lap. Then when I dropped them off, he reached out and touched my cheek. I swear it was the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me. And while I was sleeping I had this dream about a woman that had blonde hair, and was holding me and calling me her 'Baby, my beautiful baby girl' it was the weirdest thing."

"Wow that is really weird Sarah. Well maybe Alex likes you. But I don't think he would start making moves on you this early. Wait Nick kind of did the same thing with me. So maybe Nick is telling him what to do. But I don't think I have an answer for you about your dream."

"Thanks for the advice Zara. Do you think Maine makes people crazy?"

"I asked that same question, and I think at first it might but as you get used to it, it stops making you crazy." She says. I just flop down on my makeshift bed on the floor and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning. I didn't even think about eating breakfast. I just rolled out of bed and took a shower, a really nice, really long shower. When I walk back into Zara's room she wakes up. "Hey what are you doing up so early?" She looks really tired, and pale for some reason. It might be just the light, or from being in Maine where there is like zero sunshine. "I woke up and I didn't want to go back to sleep. I had that dream again." I say flatly.

"Was there anything different about it?"

"Yeah she said my name. 'Sarah Thorn.'" And then she freaks out.

"What? She said your name! How is that possible?"

"I don't look anything like my parents. Unless I got a dormant gene that they both had that came out when I was born."

"Maybe we should tell my mom and Gram."

"No we can't, not now. I want to figure it out myself. Let's go get some breakfast."

"Fine, but this conversation is not over yet."

"You sound like my mom." Then we both start laughing.

* * *

**Alright, it has been forever since i updated this story.. SORRY! i just wrote this in 7th grade and there are so many mistakes! but i will be posting a couple more chapters for you guys that are reading this. And i would to thank SuperSonicEyeBall for telling me to update this story :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**here is the next chapter... YAY!**

* * *

Chapter 4

When we got downstairs Gram looked up, "School is in four days. Do you have everything you need?" She asked. I groan, but then a thought floods to my brain: I'll get to see Alex again. I almost smacked myself for that one. Why does he have to be so gorgeous! "Nope, I don't need anything. Me and my mom went shopping before I left." I say.

After breakfast is over Zara leaves to go on a date with Nick. Before she leaves she tells me "Sarah why don't you call Alex and see if he wants to come over." She hands me a small slip of paper. "It's his cell. Nick gave it to me. You don't have to call him but since you guys will be bored having nothing to do, you should hang."

"Uh-huh ok, I don't think so, thanks for his number though." I say.

"Sarah will you please call him." She pleads. She looks like a little kid, so I have to swallow a laugh.

"Maybe, there is a more likely chance of no, but maybe. Alright?"

"That's fine with me." Then she walks out the front door. I can hear her drive away. I sit on the old plaid couch and turn on the T.V.

I don't end up calling Alex. I couldn't work up the nerve. But I was way too happy to get his cell phone number. So I just hang around the house (you can't do much when there's construction going on), I do ask the head construction worker about when the room will be finished. I got to take a peek at it. It was pretty big. It even had its own bathroom, which is really nice because I won't have to use the bathroom on the second floor. Eventually Zara gets back. "So Mrs. Lovebird how was the date?"

"Great, we went and saw a movie then had dinner." I bet they picked a movie they would have liked but then ended up making out during most of it. You want to know how I know that? Well her cheeks were still a little red and her breathing was faster than normal, her lips were also a little swollen I think. But I'm not saying that parts true, it was just a guess. "Well that's good!" I didn't bother asking what movie they saw because I bet she forgot it (since she didn't watch half of it). Then she has to ask the dreadful question:

"Did you call Alex?" She raises one eyebrow as she says it and a smirk forms on her face. "No… I did not." I say and look down at my feet, I started to feel my cheeks get hot. "Why? You couldn't work up the nerve?" She says smirking again. "Yes I couldn't work up the nerve alright. You happy now?" I kind of yell, she laughs. "I think somebody likes someone!" She teases. Now she is really pissing me off. But right before I can make a good come back, my phone rings. I pick it up "Hello?"

"Hey Sarah its Alex." My heart stutters in my chest.

"Hey Alex, what's up?" I ask, my voice starts to shake just a little bit, and I mean a little bit.

"I think I left my jacket over there, do you think I could come over and get?" My heart stops beating for a second, then starts up again. "Yeah sure, I haven't been doing anything today." I wince as I finish saying that, I think I gave him too much information.

"Why didn't you call? We could've hung out, instead of being bored out of our minds!" Zara must have heard what he said through the phone for she mouthed "I told you so." I glare at her. "Sorry I was driving around." I lie. I feel sort of bad though.

"Oh really, or did you not work up the nerve to call me?" He asks laughing. Zara starts cracking up because my cheeks are bright red. "Um, I'm not going to answer that question. If I said yes, how did you know?" I say now curious.

"Zara told Nick, and Nick told me." He says kind of chuckling under his breath. I look at Zara, and I give her the death stare. She starts cracking up again. I growl, which makes Zara laugh even harder. "Sorry Sarah." He says with fake emotion. "O.K. fine I admit that I couldn't work up the nerve to call you. You happy now?" I say curtly. He chuckles again. "I'm glad you admitted it. You don't have to be shy Sarah around me." He chuckles again. His chuckling is really starting to get on my nerves. "You're welcome Alex. And why should I not be shy, may I ask?" I snarl into the phone. "Because at school we'll see each other a lot so why try to stop being shy."

"Um, yeah know that's probably not going to happen, me not being shy and all."

"Well could you at least try, I'm not shy around you." I swear he is smiling when he says that. "No." He chuckles again. I swear if I hear him chuckle at school I will slap him. "O.K fine, do whatever you want. Can I still get my jacket though?"

"Yeah sure, whatever." I say like it doesn't matter.

He knocks on the door. Zara answers it because I'm ignoring Alex. He says hi to her, and then walks towards me and puts his hand on my cheek again, while I'm glaring at him. He just smiles, wow does he have a great smile. I look away from him to stop from thinking about how cute he is and his gorgeous smile.

I turn around and walk up to my room. I can hear them talking even with my door closed. I never am able to hear this well, Maine is definitely changing me.

"Hey Zara why do you think Sarah is… I don't know. So shy?" He asks Zara. "I think because you make her nerves, and uncomfortable. But that's what I think. Why don't you ask her?" She answers him, and she pretty much got it right. And does she have to ask that question? "I don't think she'll actually tell me why." He responds kind of sadly. I feel sorry for him. He likes a girl who is really, really shy and doesn't really want to talk to him. "Well maybe you should try to get the same classes as her and talk to her there, so you two can get to know each other better." Great, now I might have him in all my classes? Thanks Zara. "That's actually a good idea thanks Zara. Hey will you tell Sarah I'm sorry for making her angry?" I swear he was smiling when he said that. Then he leaves and to make sure I know he's leaving, he yells up to me _"Bye Sarah!"_

After I hear his car pull out of the drive way which is unusual because that's not normal for a person to be able to hear a car pull out of a drive when they are 100 feet away and in between some walls, it's just not normal. I walk down the stairs where I met Zara's eyes and glared at her. Then I walk over to the plaid couch and turn on the T.V. Both Gram and Marrissa won't be back for awhile because there're both at work. I turn the channel to whatever news channel they have here. The breaking news story is that they found a young girl drained of her blood with two bite marks on her neck. The news people said this was the second body they found this week. I almost pass out. I've read a lot of fantasy/sci-fi books about vampires and werewolves, and by the looks of the wound on that girl's neck it was a vampire. I turn to Zara. She is paler than usual and turns to meet my eyes. "Is that wound from, from" She swallows. "A vampire?" she asks very quietly. I keep a modest expression (at least I hope I do) "Yes I believe the killings were made by a vampire." She whips out her phone and I bet dials Nicks number. He picks up. I walk over and put my head against the phone to make sure I can hear what they are saying. "Zara, what's wrong, where's Sarah?" He asks in a distressed tone. "She's right here standing next to me." She says, sounding very lonely and scared. "Put her on the phone Zara." She hands the phone to me.

"Hello?" I ask. "Sarah what is going on?" He sounds very distressed. "The breaking news story is about a young girl who was drained of blood with mysterious bite marks on her neck." I say while hugging Zara. "Does it look like a doing of a vampire?" He asks. "Yes it does." I say. "Alex and I are coming over, was this, the first or second killing?" He asks. "The second, the vampire so far has been killing women."

"O.K. we are on our way." He says. "Nick please hurry, I'm worried about Zara." She is looking paler by the second. "Just hang tight Sarah we'll be there as soon as possible." He hangs up. I sit Zara down on the couch, and get her a glass of water. After sitting down for a bit and with some water she looks a little better. "You alright?" I ask her. "Not really, I feel a little better." She says very weakly. "Nick and Alex are coming. They'll be here in a little bit." I say looking at her. About four minutes later Alex and Nick get here. Nick has a key I guess because the door was locked. He rushes over to Zara. He takes her up to her room. And this time I'm not guessing what they were going to do.

Alex walks over and sits next to me on the couch. The whole time I was talking to Nick on the phone and hearing the news I was freaking out but I kept calm so Zara would have someone sturdy to look after her. As soon as Alex sits down on the couch, I break down. I don't know what it is with this guy, he makes me show the weaker part of myself that I hate showing. I start crying, just tears falling down my cheeks. Alex pulls me into his chest. It makes me feel safe, that nothing can hurt me. I cry into his chest for a really long time, everything that I've been worrying about just comes out. He doesn't say anything, he just let's me cry.

Finally I stop. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your shirt." I sniffle. "Its fine Sarah, I know you've been stressed out and upset. It's ok for you to cry like this, it's normal."

"Not normal for me. I never cry, well I do sometimes but rarely, it's unusual for me to cry." He reaches over and catches a tear with his thumb, and wipes it away. "You know Sarah, you can't always be the tough one, at some point in your life you're going to wish you had someone to take care of you." He says, looking at me straight in the eye. "Yeah I know but at least I can try." He rubs my back again, longer this time though. "Try what? Always be the tough one, you have to look out for yourself too Sarah, you can't always look out for others. Try to take care of you." I lean into his chest again and he wraps his arms around me. I can feel his face in my hair. "O.K. Mr. Wise One." I say in a deep voice. "I'm serious Sarah." He looks at me. "Yeah I know. I'll try O.K?" I answer him. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 5

**TA DA!**

**I am going to warn you all that this only has a few more chapters written... but enjoy none the less :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Alex and Nick spend the night. Gram and Marrissa didn't say anything when they found me and Alex on the couch watching T.V and, Zara and Nick in her room. The guys slept out on the couches. That night I had a nightmare of a young red head looking scared, and dirty. I wake up and walk down the stairs.

I remember her face, it was scrunched up in horror. She was screaming in terror from something. Then I remember her screams turning into gurgles, as she starts slumping to the ground. An image pops into my head of her dead on the ground, mouth wide open in a silent scream, and eyes wide with fear.

I don't turn on any lights downstairs because I don't want to wake the guys up. I search for the remote, and eventually find it. I turn on the T.V and mute it. It's still on the news channel, there has been another killing. It was the red head I saw in my dream. She was in the same position I saw her in. I scream.

I only scream for a second because a very large hand covers my mouth. I look over at the window and see a face, a very scary/vicious looking face. I scream again. But it is muffled by the hand. "Sarah what's wrong, why are you screaming?" Alex asks. He removes his hand, and I turn towards him. "I had a dream, nightmare really about that same red head dying in an ally. I saw her the exact same way the T.V showed her dead." I whisper shakily. "You mean you saw her in a dream dying, then you turn the T.V on and she shows up on it dead?" He asks. "Yes that is exactly what I mean." He pulls me to the plaid couch where he was sleeping and sits down, patting the spot next to him which I take.

He pulls me into his chest, which now I notice is bare, and very warm. "So you saw that girl die?" He asks. "Yeah in my dream, it was like I was right there watching her die and I couldn't do anything to stop it." He kisses the top of my head. I shiver from the feeling of his warm lips. He reaches over and grabs the remote and turns off the T.V. "Then after you stopped my scream I look over at the window and I saw this wild eyed guy, with blood on the corners of his mouth." I feel his muscles tighten up, and his very large intake of breath. "I don't smell anything out of the ordinary." I don't really get what he means by that but I think it means something good. I yawn, and he chuckles, and this time I don't mind it. "Maybe you should go back to bed." He says. "I don't want to have that dream again or anything like it." I say tiredly. "O.K. Sarah." I bet he was smiling but I didn't have time to look because I fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning in my makeshift bed on Zara's floor. I get out of bed and walk downstairs to find Nick and Alex talking quietly. They stop when they hear me coming down the stairs. Gram and Marrissa had already left for work. "What are you guys whispering about?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "How you had a dream about that girl." Nick tells me. "I don't know how I did." I say. Alex gets up and hugs me. He is wearing boxers, so his chest is bare… again.

"Hey can you guys put some shirts on?" He kisses the top of my head again, since he is about 6'3 and I'm 5'10. He walks me over to the couch. I sit down, he sits down next to me. Nick eyes Alex's arm around my shoulders. I raise an eyebrow. He looks away. "So, anybody want some breakfast?" I ask. "Yes please." I hear Zara say. "Alright, I'll make some pancakes" I say as I get up and walk toward the kitchen.

I know Alex is following because I can feel his body heat flowing off of him. "I'll make the bacon, if you make the eggs." He says as he walks to the refrigerator/freezer and pulls out a pack of bacon, and grabs a carton of eggs. I grab the pancake mix from the pantry and get a big bowl and a whisk. I add 3 cups of pancake mix and 2 ¼ cups of water to make 21-23 pancakes. Since I'm making them for two girls and two guys I thought I would make a lot. Alex kept giving me compliments as I made the pancakes because they were almost perfect.

After I made the pancakes I put them in the oven to keep them warm and started on the eggs. Nick set the table, while Zara was taking a shower. By the time she got downstairs me and Alex had all the food out on the table ready to eat, with some orange juice and milk, and the syrup. Alex and Nick attack the pancakes just as I thought they would. "Wow Sarah you make really good pancakes!" Nick says. "I think she makes better pancakes than you do Nick!' Zara says smirking at Nick. After everyone is finished I tell the guys to get some clothes on, while Zara and I go upstairs and get dressed our selves.

When we get up to her room Zara asks "How are you and Alex?" She raises an eyebrow at me. "We're fine, we're closer now I guess." I tell her.

"Well that's good. I'm very happy for you Sarah!" She tells me.

"Um, why are you so happy for me?" I ask her.

"You met a boy who likes you and you like him, and I know he will treat you well since he is Nick's cousin." She says with confidence.

"Thanks Zara." I give her a big hearty smile.

When we get downstairs the guys are already dressed and ready to walk out the door. Nick kisses Zara goodbye (on the lips). Alex walks up to me and hugs me, I hug him back. Then before he leaves he reaches up and touches my cheek but this time he kisses my forehead. I blush and give him a small smile as he walks out the door.

"So are you ready for school?" Zara asks me.

"Yep, I sure am. I can't wait to meet all your other friends!" I tell her. She smiles at me. "I think you'll like them."

"Cool, so what do you want to do?" I ask her. "Why don't we go over to the school and I show you around, and maybe we could run the cross country course."

"Yeah that would be great, let me get some running clothes on first."

"Yeah sure, I'll wait down here for you." She smiles at me again.

"Um, Zara?"

"Yeah Sarah"

"Don't turn on the T.V O.K?" I tell her. "Yeah sure." Her eyebrows pull together with confusion, but before she can ask me why I bound up the stairs.

I decided not to tell Zara about the dream I had, I didn't want to scare her some more. I think she already had enough scare for a couple days. I get some running tights on, they're neon green, my favorite color. Then I put on some neon blue shorts to match with the tights, and a white shirt and a white hoodie. I run down the stairs again and grab my car keys. Zara walks out to my car and gets in while I lock the door. I turn around and walk down the steps to my car.

I turn on the heat and radio again. "Do you want to invite Nick and Alex?" I ask her.

"Not really, because I haven't spent a lot of time with you these past couple of days."

"O.k. that's fine with me." I smile at her and she smiles back. When we get to the school we walk around the campus. She points out some buildings where some of the classes she knew were, but other than that we were both silent.

After she gives me the tour she takes me to where the cross-county practice is and we start jogging. We both were quiet and I think it was nice just to do something without having to converse. I was concentrating on my pace because I didn't want to leave her in my dust. We ran for awhile, running in circles on the course. After an hour or so we stopped and headed for my hummer.

We leave the school. Zara calls Nick to see if they want to have dinner again. I also think she wanted him there just in case something happened. By the time we got back they were already there waiting for us. I walk up the porch and unlock the door. I let everyone inside then close it again. Gram and Marrissa were working late again, so I was going to make dinner. "So what do you guys want for dinner?"

"I don't know. Do you just want to order some pizza or something?" Nick asks.

"Yeah that's cool with me, since I can only make grilled cheese sandwiches." Everyone laughs, I laugh too, since I can make some pretty mean pancakes but can't make anything more than grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner. Alex orders the pizza while me and Zara change.

"I saw Alex looking at you when you got out of the hummer."

I laugh. "Was he looking at my butt or what?"

"He was looking everywhere." She laughs "Just kidding. I think he was just looking at your beautiful face." She smirks. We both crack up again. I pull on some jeans and a white tank-top. "Hey what's so funny? You guys are like laughing non-stop!" I hear Nick yell up. Me and Zara look at each and just can't help cracking up.

After we got downstairs the pizza came. Alex paid for it. I gladly thanked him. "No problem. You made breakfast this morning, so I was just returning the favor." He smiles at me. You know those smiles that guys give to girls they really care about. Well that's what he gave me. I couldn't help but blush. We ate our pizza then Nick told Zara that they needed to talk, so of course they went up to her room for some privacy. So Alex and I were alone again. I turned on the T.V and sat down on the plaid couch. Alex sat down next to me. I scooted closer to him, he put his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. "How are you doing with the murder mysteries?"

"O.k. I haven't really been thinking about them. I've mainly been thinking about other things. We went running today so I had some time inside my head."

"What were you thinking about?" I turn towards him to look him straight in the eye.

"I was mainly thinking about you I guess, I was also thinking about the mystery with my parents leaving on that trip without me." I tell him thoughtfully.

"Well I'm glad to hear it." He smiles at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him. I lean into his chest his pulls me closer to him, I sigh. Just barley though. I turn my head to look at the T.V the news report was about the weather, we were going to get a lot more snow. Out of the corner of my eye I see that man again this time he looks less crazy, he looks hurt and sad, he disappears. But I get up and walk to the window. I stare out of it and only see white and the black of a forest. Alex comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist and lets his chin settle on the top of my head. "What did you see?" he asks.

"I saw the man again, this time he didn't look as creepy, he just looked hurt and sad."

"I wonder why?" He says curiosity burning in his voice. "Wouldn't we all like to know?" I turn towards him his arms were still around my waist so I put my hands on his chest to look up at him. His face was so close to mine. Is this when he is going to kiss me? I would really like to kiss those lips but do I really want to kiss this guy I barley know but seem to feel like I've known him for ages. Before I think about moving closer in, he lifts his face up and his nostrils flare. I feel the intake of his breath because his whole chest moves and my hands are on it. He lets go of my waist but takes my hand just as Nick comes rushing down the stairs followed by Zara. "What's going on?" I ask both Alex and Nick.

"We need to take care of something." Nick says. He gives me a look that says: don't ask what the 'something' was so I just kept my mouth shut.

"Lock the door Sarah and don't let anyone in except for me, Nick, Betty or, Marrissa ok?" He looks at Zara and me.

"O.k." We both say at the same time. I swallow back tons of questions I would like to ask. The guys leave, they both yell out as they run across the white snow to the forest "_Lock the Door_!" I do and steer Zara up to her room. It just seemed safer there. I was slightly mad because the something just ruined my private moment with Alex. Zara could tell I was upset about something so she asked. "What's wrong?"

"The stupid something that they needed to take care of kind of ruined a very romantic, well sort of romantic moment with Alex." I can't help but smile. It really wasn't that romantic, it just was: Was he going to kiss me or not. So far the kissing part wasn't going to happen. "What were you guys going to kiss or something?"

Something inside her head clicks because the next thing she says is "You guys _were going to kiss_ right? Yeah you were that's why you were upset that 'something' came up."

"Nice job genius." I smile so she knows I don't mean to be mean. "You have just figured out my life story." I say in such a dramatic, girly, damsel in distress way they we both start laughing so hard we start to cry.

You should have been there. It was_ that_ funny.

I hear a knock on the door. I run downstairs, and Zara follows. Was I becoming super human fast or something? I was about three steps from the front door when she was only half way down the stairs, weird. I look through the peep hole and see Nick standing there. I unlock the handle and deadbolt and let him in. What I was not expecting was Alex standing next to Nick with _blood_ dripping onto the porch.


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 7 :D I thought i would randomly post this... lol**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

The next couple of days me and Zara were getting ready for school and helping make my room look homier. Gram and Marrissa were home since it was a weekend. We had spaghetti on Sunday. "So what happened to Alex? I heard you took good care of him Sarah, I'm proud of you"

"We never got the whole story. All we know was that Alex and Nick had to take care of 'something'. We still don't know what that 'something' was. Thanks."

"Hmmm. Weird." Gram says.

"Yeah it definitely is." I tell her.

I wake up on Monday morning groggy. I had a really weird dream, one that had to do with a meadow, Alex, and flowers. I get up and take a shower in my bathroom. It feels nice and helps me wake up. I towel dry my hair and comb it out, and put it up into my usual style: the ponytail. I put on jeans and a white T-shirt and a white pull over hoodie. I walk out my door to get myself some breakfast.

Marrissa had gone shopping yesterday so she bought cereal, because it's easy to make than any other breakfast. Zara walks down the stairs in her new jeans, T-shirt and hoodie.

"You look nice."

"Thanks, you look nice too." She says giving a smile.

"Thank you Zara."

She walks into the kitchen and gets some cereal as well. I look at the clock on my LG Neon. It says 7:45 a.m. We have 15 minutes until school started. I was so nerves. Zara looked like it was a normal school day. Well it was even though it was the first day of school. When she finishes eating I got up and put my boots on.

"Ready to go Zara?"

"Yup, are you?"

"Yeah, totally!" I say.

I open the door and walk to my hummer and jump in. I turn the key and blast the heat. She jumps in "Let's go!" I turn around at start down the driveway. The school is only five minutes away. We get there with several minutes to spare, but before I can pull into a spot a red MINI cooper pulls ahead of me. I knew it was Nick and Alex, because two huge guys got out of the car. Zara glares at them. I laugh at her face. I pull into the spot across from them. I get out of the car and walk over to where they are leaning against Nick's car. I walk up to them, and go into complete girl mode on purpose.

I put my hands on my hips and put on a pouty face and say "Who was driving that car, you could've killed me and Zara." I start cracking up, and so does Zara , Nick, and Alex.

"You should have seen your faces, they were _hilarious_!"

"Wait, were you doing that on purpose?" Nick asks, while turning his head and looking at Alex.

"Of course, I would never,_ ever_ act like that a million years!"

"Good because I would never want to go out with a girl who acted like that." Alex says while looking into my eyes the whole time.

"Are you saying you want to go out with me?" I ask him.

He blushes a little bit "Yeah I am saying that."

I smile at him "Then I would _love _to go out with you!"

He blushes even more this time. I walk up to him. "So we're going out right?"

"Yeah, definitely." I wrap my arms around his neck, he leans in, I know he wants to kiss me. His lips are almost touching mine when I move my head and kiss him on the cheek. I laugh at his face. "You do not get to kiss me yet." I tell him.

"Wow today is really going to suck." He says flatly.

"No it won't since you have a girlfriend."

I step away from him and walk towards the front doors to go to the office. Zara follows me. I slow down a little to let her catch up. I open the door to let her in. She leads me to the office. The lady at the front desk is talking to some other girl about the dress code. When she turns around and looks at me and Zara, a thought pops into my head, but it wasn't my thought.

_Who is that girl that's with Zara? I bet she's going to steal my popularity! And why does she wear stuff like just jeans and a T-shirt it's a disgrace to the fashion world._

What the heck! I think I just read her mind! I turn my attention to the secretary. She doesn't notice us because she is picking up something from the floor that fell down, and it happens again.

_That __girl Sasha is such a nuisance. Comes in all the time complaining about something or other._

I feel sort of disturbed. I can read people's minds it's pretty cool, but how can I do that. I'm just a regular human. Or maybe I'm not.

"Hello."

"Oh! Hello. You must be Sarah Thorn Zara's cousin. Here I have already made your schedule." She says handing me a piece of paper.

"Thank you."

"I'm Mrs. Nix, I'm so glad you're here Sarah." I try to read her mind again but it doesn't work.

"Thank you."

I turn around and walk toward the door, when I walk out I'm greeted with a girl my age.

_This must be Sarah Thorn Zara's cousin she's been telling me and Devyn about. She's really pretty like Zara. But she has a taller and leaner figure. Oh! She's smiling at me, she must be really nice._

Wow this girl is really nice. "Hi, I'm Sarah Thorn." I say as I smile at her again.

"Hi Sarah, I'm Issie. It's really nice to meet you."

Alex walks up behind her. He smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. It feels weird already having a boyfriend on the first day of school. Then to my disgrace, I read his mind. I wonder if I could turn the ability off?

_She is so beautiful, I'm glad she's my girlfriend because I won't get jealous of other guys she might be talking to. Wow she has a beautiful smile, it lights up her whole face._

Wow Alex thinks I'm beautiful, I think it's funny that he would be jealous of guys I'll be talking to if we weren't going out because the other guys would be jealous of him.

"What's your first class?"

I look at my schedule. "Language Arts and Literature, how about you?"

"Same." He says.

"Sweet!" I smile at him again, and he smiles back.

"Follow me."

"I'll see you later Issie. Do you have the same class Zara?" I ask her as we start walking away.

"Yeah I do."

Alex walks with us. He puts his arm around my shoulders, it makes me want to laugh because he thinks some guy is going to steal me from him, which is so not going to happen. We all walk to our first class. We have this elderly teacher, she looks about 80 years old. I am so glad that when I looked at her I couldn't read her mind, maybe I could turn it on and off. All three of us find seats that are right next to each other so we could talk or pass notes.

She calls order to the classroom and starts going on about school expectations and the dress code and a whole lot of other things I wasn't paying any attention to. I was looking out the window, because I was seeing a man standing out there staring at me, then he waves and disappears, just like that.

I just keep staring out the window the whole class period since nothing she is saying really important. Finally the bell rings, I remember Ms. Iverson saying we would get our lockers in our next class. I walk out of the classroom followed by Zara and Alex. We meet up with Nick half way to our next class. Me, Zara and Alex all have the same schedule. I walk into my first class and see that girl that thought I was a disgrace to the fashion world, which was _really stupid _is in the class.

We didn't really do much either in this class, all we get is our locker numbers Zara and mine are next to each other's and Nick and Alex's were next to each other. After our second class we get lunch/recess. All four of us waited in Line joined by Issie and Devyn her boyfriend. We all sit down at their normal table. Alex sits next to me.

I look out the window again and see the man, then a car passes and he's gone again. I wonder who he is. Everyone else is having a conversation about how they hate their teachers' and blah, blah, blah. All I want to talk about is that man standing outside windows while he is staring at me.

I turn to Alex, he turns to look at me with an eyebrow raised "I keep seeing this man outside staring at me when I look through a window."

"Is it the same guy you keep seeing at Betty's?"

"Yup." I say. Zara turns completely white.

"If…" She lowers her voice to a whisper. "If he is a vampire, he could want you for his next meal. Have you seen anymore murders on the news lately?" She asks.

"What are you guys talking about?" Issie asks.

"There have been four mysterious murders where the young girls have been drained of blood." She goes pale white as well.

"We think it's a vampire but we can't be sure." Nick tells her and Devyn.

"The bite marks on their necks and being completely drained of blood, means it could be a vampire, but it also could be the work of a psychopath pretending to be a vampire." I tell them.

"I never thought it could be some crazed killer, but you could be right." Alex says.

"I'm going to go to the library. Anybody want to come?" Alex gets up to leave as well as Nick and Zara.

"Me and Devyn will stay here." She blushes because they'll be alone.

"OK, well I'll see you guys later." I tell them.

"OK bye!" Then I walk out the door with Alex, Nick, and Zara with me.

When we get to the library I go to a computer and pull up Google. I search "What do vampires look like?" It pulls up tons of different websites I click on the third one.

"This looks like the guy I keep seeing out of windows."

I go back to Google and type in "Who are the Vampires enemies?" I click on the first one this time.

"_The Vampires most feared enemies are the pixies. These pixies are not like tinker bell they are undead beings that walk the earth and take away people's souls."_

I keep reading to a part that gets really interesting.

"_Pixies can hunt the vampires. If the pixie King does not have a queen he can receive blood tributes from the vampires. The vampire's blood makes the pixie King stronger so he can fight his need and not have a queen."_

"All we have to do is find some pixies to stop the vampires. Does anybody know where we can find Pixies?" I turn to look at Zara.

"Yeah I know where we can find some pixies." She says.

"After school, why doesn't everyone come to our house?" I ask everyone. "And while you're at it, why don't you guys tell me the story of how there are pixies in Bedford!" I log off the computer and start heading toward my third class of the day. Sometimes I really hate school.

Finally the bell rings. Today was so boring. In P.E we didn't do anything. In art we didn't do anything. In every class we didn't do _anything!_ I walk out to my hummer I wave to Nick and Zara because she is riding to our house with Nick. I know I'll see them in a little bit since they're coming over. Alex follows me to my hummer, and I hop in.

Right before I turn the key in the ignition Alex grabs my hand, then reaches out with his other hand to turn my face towards him. His face was so close to mine, "Sarah try not to be upset why we didn't tell you there were any pixies in Bedford. We didn't think we needed to." And without letting me answer he leans forward and kisses me, soft and warm. He pulls away but far enough that are faces are only a few inches apart. He looks at me expectantly "Fine, I just wish you would have told me O.K?" He leans in and kisses me again. I still can't believe he is kissing me. I pull away first. "We should start heading out." I pull out of the parking lot and start toward home.

As we walk up the porch I look at him from the corner of my eyes "You are a good kisser." He smiles and looks at me "So are you." I blush. We walk in the door, "I never thought you guys would get here in time." Nick says while smirking, I roll my eyes at him.

"So explain to me why there are pixies in Bedford." I ask all of them. Issie and Devyn weren't there because I didn't ask them to come over.

"There isn't a lot of iron here and that's all we have been able to figure out." Nick says, running a hand through his hair.

"The pixie king lives here. When my mom got out of collage she came here and got pregnant with me. I don't think I need to go into details of how, since you already know I'm part pixie." I didn't need an explanation of how but I got one anyway, isn't it convenient to be able read minds? Well the answer is no especially when I'm trying not to.

_I can't believe that I'm pretty much a child of a rape. Betty said that my mother did willing, that she consented but it's still nauseating to think about it, that she "did it" with a pixie._

I pull out of her head immediately "So where can we find these pixies?"

"In a mansion, out in the woods, surrounded by iron." Alex tells me.

"OK when can I go see this mansion?" I ask everyone.

"How about this weekend, we can all go." Alex says. He gives Nick a look that says you have to be there.

Gram walks in the door followed by Marrissa. They told me what their jobs were but I wasn't really paying attention, all I remember was they said they both worked in the hospital. That was it.

"Are you guys going to visit the pixies this weekend, since being a weretiger and all I have super hearing so I knew what you guys were talking about. So are you going to or not, because I'm coming with you if you are." Gram looks at me sternly. The look she gives me is one that says "You cannot go anywhere near that place without me" I want to roll my eyes but don't.

"Yeah we're going." I say to her.

"Well I'll start making dinner. Nick, Alex are you two staying?" Marrissa asks them. I notice that she hadn't said anything about the pixies or join in the conversation about when we were going to visit them. I look at Alex trying to tell him I want to stay without saying anything.

"I guess I'll stay. What about you Nick." I give him a small smile and blush at the same time. I can tell he was chuckling, but trying to suppress it.

"Yeah sure I'll stay." Zara lets out a sigh of relief. Nick hears it because he puts his arm around her shoulders and kisses her cheek. I look at Alex; both of us almost start cracking up. Mine just turns into a kind of snort. This makes everybody laugh and makes me breath out a sigh of relief.

Zara and Nick up to her room for some privacy. I just sit down on the couch next to Alex and snuggle into his side. He turns on the T.V and before I can ask him to change it because I already knew that there was another girl dead right before the reporter started talking about the breaking news story. Alex looks at me with a concerned look.

"I knew there was another murder even before the reporter said anything about the breaking news story." I tell him. Then I go into some sort of trance.

A girl in a short black skirt and pink top is walking down the street from a party. She was carrying her big black heels in her hand. She turns down a alley way, I try screaming at her to stop, to not go down there but she couldn't hear me. A figure steps out into the shadows. She stops and starts to turn around but he grabs her arm and sinks his teeth into her neck. Drinking her blood, I try to attack him to make him stop, but again I can't help her. I wake up with a large gasp.

"Sarah? _Sarah? _Sarah are you alright?" Alex is slightly shaking my shoulders. He looks stressed out and really worried.

"Yeah I'm fine but another girl is going to die to night." I tell him. I notice Gram and Marrissa are standing next to him.

"I just saw it. The vampire is following her right now." I knew there wasn't much time to waste. Without thinking about it, I push my mind outward, trying to find the vampire's or the girls thoughts. Eventually I find the vampires.

_Finally my next dinner, I've been waiting for her to cross through any dark and unlit place. She is beautiful, such a shame that she will be my dinner. Yes she is turning down an alley. All the beautiful girls aren't the smartest ones. She is walking into the alley. I run past her, I appear in the middle of the alley blocking her path. I feel my fangs protruding down from my gums. I rush at her and sink my teeth into her neck. Her blood is so warm and delicious._

I let go of my extreme concentration. "It's too late; he has already begun drinking her blood."

"How do you know this?" Gram asks me. Before I answer I sit up but everything spins around and I black out.

I wake up in the morning a little lightheaded. I walk out into the living room. Gram left a note on the table for me:

Sarah I hope you are alright. There are some pancakes in the oven if you're hungry. You blacked out last night after doing something. I already called the school to tell them you were going to stay home today. Alex was insisting on staying with you but I told him you needed your rest. I really do hope you can tell me how you knew we couldn't save that girl. Be careful.

Gram

I walk over to my backpack. I search through it to find my phone, I turn it on, while I wait for it to load up I turn on the T.V, of course the breaking news story is about this girl. The same girl I saw. I look back at my phone which has now finally finished loading. It was already 1 o' clock in the afternoon. I try to remember when I blacked out.

Before the whole news story, it said it was something like the 10 o' clock news. So if it was about 10 o' clock and probably about 10:10 p.m when I pulled out of the vampires head, which means I've been asleep/knocked out for roughly 13 hours and 10 minutes. Wow that was a long time, I am glad Alex didn't stay because he would have been bored out of his mind.

I sit around the house all day, I eat some of the pancakes that Marrissa made. I watch T.V until Nick, Zara, and Alex get home, well home for Zara, not home for Nick or Alex. Zara walks up to me and gives me a hug I didn't need to read her mind to know how concerned she was. Alex walks up behind her and sits down next to me on the couch. I turn to look at him, he grabs my face in his hands and kisses me.

_Oh great Sarah and Alex are gonna go on a make out fest. Well I guess that's how they feel when me and Zara go up to her room…_

I pull out of Nicks head immediately, I also pull away from Alex, and he gives me a questioning look. I give him a look that says "I don't want to talk about" so to keep my mind off my new weird ability, I say "How was everybody's day?"

"OK we didn't really do anything they just gave out lists of assignments we are supposed to be doing, which reminds me, all the teachers gave me ones to give you." Zara hands me about 5 papers, all of them lists of assignments.

"Everybody else had the same kind of day?" When no one answered I assumed that's what it meant. Nick and Zara tell me and Alex they need to talk about some things. Even before they started to sort of yell at each other, I already knew they were going to get in a fight. But instead of worrying about that I sat on the couch with Alex and snuggled into his side.

After Zara and Nick's argument/fight, I spread out on the couch with my head in Alex's lap. When I could no longer hear Nick and Zara, I sat up and turned to face Alex. I had no idea what I was going to tell him but I needed to let at least one secret out.


	8. Chapter 7

**I thought I would just randomly post this...lol**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

The next couple of days me and Zara were getting ready for school and helping make my room look homier. Gram and Marrissa were home since it was a weekend. We had spaghetti on Sunday. "So what happened to Alex? I heard you took good care of him Sarah, I'm proud of you"

"We never got the whole story. All we know was that Alex and Nick had to take care of 'something'. We still don't know what that 'something' was. Thanks."

"Hmmm. Weird." Gram says.

"Yeah it definitely is." I tell her.

I wake up on Monday morning groggy. I had a really weird dream, one that had to do with a meadow, Alex, and flowers. I get up and take a shower in my bathroom. It feels nice and helps me wake up. I towel dry my hair and comb it out, and put it up into my usual style: the ponytail. I put on jeans and a white T-shirt and a white pull over hoodie. I walk out my door to get myself some breakfast.

Marrissa had gone shopping yesterday so she bought cereal, because it's easy to make than any other breakfast. Zara walks down the stairs in her new jeans, T-shirt and hoodie.

"You look nice."

"Thanks, you look nice too." She says giving a smile.

"Thank you Zara."

She walks into the kitchen and gets some cereal as well. I look at the clock on my LG Neon. It says 7:45 a.m. We have 15 minutes until school started. I was so nerves. Zara looked like it was a normal school day. Well it was even though it was the first day of school. When she finishes eating I got up and put my boots on.

"Ready to go Zara?"

"Yup, are you?"

"Yeah, totally!" I say.

I open the door and walk to my hummer and jump in. I turn the key and blast the heat. She jumps in "Let's go!" I turn around at start down the driveway. The school is only five minutes away. We get there with several minutes to spare, but before I can pull into a spot a red MINI cooper pulls ahead of me. I knew it was Nick and Alex, because two huge guys got out of the car. Zara glares at them. I laugh at her face. I pull into the spot across from them. I get out of the car and walk over to where they are leaning against Nick's car. I walk up to them, and go into complete girl mode on purpose.

I put my hands on my hips and put on a pouty face and say "Who was driving that car, you could've killed me and Zara." I start cracking up, and so does Zara , Nick, and Alex.

"You should have seen your faces, they were _hilarious_!"

"Wait, were you doing that on purpose?" Nick asks, while turning his head and looking at Alex.

"Of course, I would never,_ ever_ act like that a million years!"

"Good because I would never want to go out with a girl who acted like that." Alex says while looking into my eyes the whole time.

"Are you saying you want to go out with me?" I ask him.

He blushes a little bit "Yeah I am saying that."

I smile at him "Then I would _love _to go out with you!"

He blushes even more this time. I walk up to him. "So we're going out right?"

"Yeah, definitely." I wrap my arms around his neck, he leans in, I know he wants to kiss me. His lips are almost touching mine when I move my head and kiss him on the cheek. I laugh at his face. "You do not get to kiss me yet." I tell him.

"Wow today is really going to suck." He says flatly.

"No it won't since you have a girlfriend."

I step away from him and walk towards the front doors to go to the office. Zara follows me. I slow down a little to let her catch up. I open the door to let her in. She leads me to the office. The lady at the front desk is talking to some other girl about the dress code. When she turns around and looks at me and Zara, a thought pops into my head, but it wasn't my thought.

_Who is that girl that's with Zara? I bet she's going to steal my popularity! And why does she wear stuff like just jeans and a T-shirt it's a disgrace to the fashion world._

What the heck! I think I just read her mind! I turn my attention to the secretary. She doesn't notice us because she is picking up something from the floor that fell down, and it happens again.

_That __girl Sasha is such a nuisance. Comes in all the time complaining about something or other._

I feel sort of disturbed. I can read people's minds it's pretty cool, but how can I do that. I'm just a regular human. Or maybe I'm not.

"Hello."

"Oh! Hello. You must be Sarah Thorn Zara's cousin. Here I have already made your schedule." She says handing me a piece of paper.

"Thank you."

"I'm Mrs. Nix, I'm so glad you're here Sarah." I try to read her mind again but it doesn't work.

"Thank you."

I turn around and walk toward the door, when I walk out I'm greeted with a girl my age.

_This must be Sarah Thorn Zara's cousin she's been telling me and Devyn about. She's really pretty like Zara. But she has a taller and leaner figure. Oh! She's smiling at me, she must be really nice._

Wow this girl is really nice. "Hi, I'm Sarah Thorn." I say as I smile at her again.

"Hi Sarah, I'm Issie. It's really nice to meet you."

Alex walks up behind her. He smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. It feels weird already having a boyfriend on the first day of school. Then to my disgrace, I read his mind. I wonder if I could turn the ability off?

_She is so beautiful, I'm glad she's my girlfriend because I won't get jealous of other guys she might be talking to. Wow she has a beautiful smile, it lights up her whole face._

Wow Alex thinks I'm beautiful, I think it's funny that he would be jealous of guys I'll be talking to if we weren't going out because the other guys would be jealous of him.

"What's your first class?"

I look at my schedule. "Language Arts and Literature, how about you?"

"Same." He says.

"Sweet!" I smile at him again, and he smiles back.

"Follow me."

"I'll see you later Issie. Do you have the same class Zara?" I ask her as we start walking away.

"Yeah I do."

Alex walks with us. He puts his arm around my shoulders, it makes me want to laugh because he thinks some guy is going to steal me from him, which is so not going to happen. We all walk to our first class. We have this elderly teacher, she looks about 80 years old. I am so glad that when I looked at her I couldn't read her mind, maybe I could turn it on and off. All three of us find seats that are right next to each other so we could talk or pass notes.

She calls order to the classroom and starts going on about school expectations and the dress code and a whole lot of other things I wasn't paying any attention to. I was looking out the window, because I was seeing a man standing out there staring at me, then he waves and disappears, just like that.

I just keep staring out the window the whole class period since nothing she is saying really important. Finally the bell rings, I remember Ms. Iverson saying we would get our lockers in our next class. I walk out of the classroom followed by Zara and Alex. We meet up with Nick half way to our next class. Me, Zara and Alex all have the same schedule. I walk into my first class and see that girl that thought I was a disgrace to the fashion world, which was _really stupid _is in the class.

We didn't really do much either in this class, all we get is our locker numbers Zara and mine are next to each other's and Nick and Alex's were next to each other. After our second class we get lunch/recess. All four of us waited in Line joined by Issie and Devyn her boyfriend. We all sit down at their normal table. Alex sits next to me.

I look out the window again and see the man, then a car passes and he's gone again. I wonder who he is. Everyone else is having a conversation about how they hate their teachers' and blah, blah, blah. All I want to talk about is that man standing outside windows while he is staring at me.

I turn to Alex, he turns to look at me with an eyebrow raised "I keep seeing this man outside staring at me when I look through a window."

"Is it the same guy you keep seeing at Betty's?"

"Yup." I say. Zara turns completely white.

"If…" She lowers her voice to a whisper. "If he is a vampire, he could want you for his next meal. Have you seen anymore murders on the news lately?" She asks.

"What are you guys talking about?" Issie asks.

"There have been four mysterious murders where the young girls have been drained of blood." She goes pale white as well.

"We think it's a vampire but we can't be sure." Nick tells her and Devyn.

"The bite marks on their necks and being completely drained of blood, means it could be a vampire, but it also could be the work of a psychopath pretending to be a vampire." I tell them.

"I never thought it could be some crazed killer, but you could be right." Alex says.

"I'm going to go to the library. Anybody want to come?" Alex gets up to leave as well as Nick and Zara.

"Me and Devyn will stay here." She blushes because they'll be alone.

"OK, well I'll see you guys later." I tell them.

"OK bye!" Then I walk out the door with Alex, Nick, and Zara with me.

When we get to the library I go to a computer and pull up Google. I search "What do vampires look like?" It pulls up tons of different websites I click on the third one.

"This looks like the guy I keep seeing out of windows."

I go back to Google and type in "Who are the Vampires enemies?" I click on the first one this time.

"_The Vampires most feared enemies are the pixies. These pixies are not like tinker bell they are undead beings that walk the earth and take away people's souls."_

I keep reading to a part that gets really interesting.

"_Pixies can hunt the vampires. If the pixie King does not have a queen he can receive blood tributes from the vampires. The vampire's blood makes the pixie King stronger so he can fight his need and not have a queen."_

"All we have to do is find some pixies to stop the vampires. Does anybody know where we can find Pixies?" I turn to look at Zara.

"Yeah I know where we can find some pixies." She says.

"After school, why doesn't everyone come to our house?" I ask everyone. "And while you're at it, why don't you guys tell me the story of how there are pixies in Bedford!" I log off the computer and start heading toward my third class of the day. Sometimes I really hate school.

Finally the bell rings. Today was so boring. In P.E we didn't do anything. In art we didn't do anything. In every class we didn't do _anything!_ I walk out to my hummer I wave to Nick and Zara because she is riding to our house with Nick. I know I'll see them in a little bit since they're coming over. Alex follows me to my hummer, and I hop in.

Right before I turn the key in the ignition Alex grabs my hand, then reaches out with his other hand to turn my face towards him. His face was so close to mine, "Sarah try not to be upset why we didn't tell you there were any pixies in Bedford. We didn't think we needed to." And without letting me answer he leans forward and kisses me, soft and warm. He pulls away but far enough that are faces are only a few inches apart. He looks at me expectantly "Fine, I just wish you would have told me O.K?" He leans in and kisses me again. I still can't believe he is kissing me. I pull away first. "We should start heading out." I pull out of the parking lot and start toward home.

As we walk up the porch I look at him from the corner of my eyes "You are a good kisser." He smiles and looks at me "So are you." I blush. We walk in the door, "I never thought you guys would get here in time." Nick says while smirking, I roll my eyes at him.

"So explain to me why there are pixies in Bedford." I ask all of them. Issie and Devyn weren't there because I didn't ask them to come over.

"There isn't a lot of iron here and that's all we have been able to figure out." Nick says, running a hand through his hair.

"The pixie king lives here. When my mom got out of collage she came here and got pregnant with me. I don't think I need to go into details of how, since you already know I'm part pixie." I didn't need an explanation of how but I got one anyway, isn't it convenient to be able read minds? Well the answer is no especially when I'm trying not to.

_I can't believe that I'm pretty much a child of a rape. Betty said that my mother did willing, that she consented but it's still nauseating to think about it, that she "did it" with a pixie._

I pull out of her head immediately "So where can we find these pixies?"

"In a mansion, out in the woods, surrounded by iron." Alex tells me.

"OK when can I go see this mansion?" I ask everyone.

"How about this weekend, we can all go." Alex says. He gives Nick a look that says you have to be there.

Gram walks in the door followed by Marrissa. They told me what their jobs were but I wasn't really paying attention, all I remember was they said they both worked in the hospital. That was it.

"Are you guys going to visit the pixies this weekend, since being a weretiger and all I have super hearing so I knew what you guys were talking about. So are you going to or not, because I'm coming with you if you are." Gram looks at me sternly. The look she gives me is one that says "You cannot go anywhere near that place without me" I want to roll my eyes but don't.

"Yeah we're going." I say to her.

"Well I'll start making dinner. Nick, Alex are you two staying?" Marrissa asks them. I notice that she hadn't said anything about the pixies or join in the conversation about when we were going to visit them. I look at Alex trying to tell him I want to stay without saying anything.

"I guess I'll stay. What about you Nick." I give him a small smile and blush at the same time. I can tell he was chuckling, but trying to suppress it.

"Yeah sure I'll stay." Zara lets out a sigh of relief. Nick hears it because he puts his arm around her shoulders and kisses her cheek. I look at Alex; both of us almost start cracking up. Mine just turns into a kind of snort. This makes everybody laugh and makes me breath out a sigh of relief.

Zara and Nick up to her room for some privacy. I just sit down on the couch next to Alex and snuggle into his side. He turns on the T.V and before I can ask him to change it because I already knew that there was another girl dead right before the reporter started talking about the breaking news story. Alex looks at me with a concerned look.

"I knew there was another murder even before the reporter said anything about the breaking news story." I tell him. Then I go into some sort of trance.

A girl in a short black skirt and pink top is walking down the street from a party. She was carrying her big black heels in her hand. She turns down a alley way, I try screaming at her to stop, to not go down there but she couldn't hear me. A figure steps out into the shadows. She stops and starts to turn around but he grabs her arm and sinks his teeth into her neck. Drinking her blood, I try to attack him to make him stop, but again I can't help her. I wake up with a large gasp.

"Sarah? _Sarah? _Sarah are you alright?" Alex is slightly shaking my shoulders. He looks stressed out and really worried.

"Yeah I'm fine but another girl is going to die to night." I tell him. I notice Gram and Marrissa are standing next to him.

"I just saw it. The vampire is following her right now." I knew there wasn't much time to waste. Without thinking about it, I push my mind outward, trying to find the vampire's or the girls thoughts. Eventually I find the vampires.

_Finally my next dinner, I've been waiting for her to cross through any dark and unlit place. She is beautiful, such a shame that she will be my dinner. Yes she is turning down an alley. All the beautiful girls aren't the smartest ones. She is walking into the alley. I run past her, I appear in the middle of the alley blocking her path. I feel my fangs protruding down from my gums. I rush at her and sink my teeth into her neck. Her blood is so warm and delicious._

I let go of my extreme concentration. "It's too late; he has already begun drinking her blood."

"How do you know this?" Gram asks me. Before I answer I sit up but everything spins around and I black out.

I wake up in the morning a little lightheaded. I walk out into the living room. Gram left a note on the table for me:

Sarah I hope you are alright. There are some pancakes in the oven if you're hungry. You blacked out last night after doing something. I already called the school to tell them you were going to stay home today. Alex was insisting on staying with you but I told him you needed your rest. I really do hope you can tell me how you knew we couldn't save that girl. Be careful.

Gram

I walk over to my backpack. I search through it to find my phone, I turn it on, while I wait for it to load up I turn on the T.V, of course the breaking news story is about this girl. The same girl I saw. I look back at my phone which has now finally finished loading. It was already 1 o' clock in the afternoon. I try to remember when I blacked out.

Before the whole news story, it said it was something like the 10 o' clock news. So if it was about 10 o' clock and probably about 10:10 p.m when I pulled out of the vampires head, which means I've been asleep/knocked out for roughly 13 hours and 10 minutes. Wow that was a long time, I am glad Alex didn't stay because he would have been bored out of his mind.

I sit around the house all day, I eat some of the pancakes that Marrissa made. I watch T.V until Nick, Zara, and Alex get home, well home for Zara, not home for Nick or Alex. Zara walks up to me and gives me a hug I didn't need to read her mind to know how concerned she was. Alex walks up behind her and sits down next to me on the couch. I turn to look at him, he grabs my face in his hands and kisses me.

_Oh great Sarah and Alex are gonna go on a make out fest. Well I guess that's how they feel when me and Zara go up to her room…_

I pull out of Nicks head immediately, I also pull away from Alex, and he gives me a questioning look. I give him a look that says "I don't want to talk about" so to keep my mind off my new weird ability, I say "How was everybody's day?"

"OK we didn't really do anything they just gave out lists of assignments we are supposed to be doing, which reminds me, all the teachers gave me ones to give you." Zara hands me about 5 papers, all of them lists of assignments.

"Everybody else had the same kind of day?" When no one answered I assumed that's what it meant. Nick and Zara tell me and Alex they need to talk about some things. Even before they started to sort of yell at each other, I already knew they were going to get in a fight. But instead of worrying about that I sat on the couch with Alex and snuggled into his side.

After Zara and Nick's argument/fight, I spread out on the couch with my head in Alex's lap. When I could no longer hear Nick and Zara, I sat up and turned to face Alex. I had no idea what I was going to tell him but I needed to at least let one secret out.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! YAY!**

**so there's only about 2 chapters that i have written for this story... since i wrote it in 7th grade**

**but... I hope you do like this chapter! :D**

* * *

Chapter 8

I did not tell Alex any secret. When I turned face him I grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips. When we finally pulled away we were breathing hard. I noticed his lips were a little swollen.

"You alright?" I knew he wasn't talking about the kiss. He was talking about the girl.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little freaked." I tell him.

"How did you know we couldn't even try to save her?" He asks me.

"Um, well, I saw the future I guess, because I saw her die, and then I felt her dying. I don't really know how I knew but just did." I say, I feel bad about lying to him, but half of it is true.

"Sarah you know you can tell me anything." He says seriously.

"I know I can but before I tell you I need to talk to my parents and Gram first, possibly Marrissa, Gram, and my mom and dad." I say while looking at him straight in the eye.

"OK when you have talked to them can you tell me?" He asks.

"Of course." Before I could even call my parents I fell asleep snuggled into Alex's side.

When I woke up the next day (yes I slept for a really long time again) I was in my bed. Alex must have known I was awake because he opens the door of my room. "Hey school starts in 15, if your OK enough to go."

"Yeah I'll go, just let me get dressed." I roll back the covers and jump out of bed. I look at Alex out of the corner of my eyes, he kind of gasps. I was wearing a cut of tank top, so the bottom of it reached my muscled stomach. I was wearing tight black short shorts. I don't wear clothing like this outside of the house because I'm afraid of what people might think for example guy's eyes bugging out and gasping at my extremely well toned body, and anyways it's skimpy. Well in their eyes I'm probably look insanley beautiful, in the kind of really tuff girl kind of way, that says you do not want to mess with me.

I'm a black belt in martial arts, I can skillfully use duel sai and katans (the samurai sword). At my old school all the guys had major crushes on me. No girl wanted to piss me off, oh I can also you duel pistols, I have a weird hobby, I like to learn how to use weapons. I open a drawer and find a T-shirt, I look in another drawer and pull out a pair of jeans. I look through another door and pick up some stuff to find what I wanted. I walk in the bathroom because Alex was still at my door. I walk out of the bathroom tying my hair up into a pony tail.

"Your still staring at me Alex, it's starting to give me the Heebie Jeebies."

"Oh sorry, I just didn't expect you to…" His voice trailed off. I walk toward him because he is still standing in my doorway. I kiss him lightly on the lips, and walk past him. I walk into the kitchen and grab a granola bar. Zara gives me a quick hug because she is going with Nick to school. Alex finally comes out of his trance and walks into the kitchen. I walk over to my back pack, I pick it up and head toward the door.

I walk out into the cold open space outside. I jump into my hummer as Alex walks out. He jumps into the hummer, "Hey I'm sorry about my unexpected reaction to you this morning."

I laugh "It's fine, the only reason why I even have those clothes is because of the classes I took." I turn around and start toward the school.

"What kind of classes?" He asks me.

"Martial arts and weaponry classes, meaning learning how to use samurai swords and sai. If you have heard of the super hero Elektra she uses them." I tell him.

"What kind of weaponry?"

"Swords as I already said and guns, I'm going to set up some stuff in my room so I can practice. I can teach you the basics if you want." I tell him.

"That would be great." I pull into a parking space in the school parking lot. I get out, I shiver from the cold, I wasn't wearing a jacket. Smart right? Not at all. He walks with me and wraps his arm around my waist. We walk into school together, a lot of the guys who walk past us, look at me from the corner of their eyes.

When we get to my locker I stop and he cups my cheek in his hand and kisses me light soft and quickly. He walked to his locker where Nick was talking to Zara, Issie and Devyn. I put my backpack in my locker and get my books, not really caring what I brought. I walk up to Nick, Zara, Issie, Devyn, and Alex. I still can't believe he is my boyfriend. Zara looks at me "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I smile at her to tell her I'm fine.

"Well I'm going to start heading toward class." Nick says, he kisses Zara then walks off.

"Well I'm going to go to my class." I say and start heading toward my class. Alex wraps his arm around my waist again, and Zara walks next to me. She looks with drawn, like she is just sitting in her head. We get to class and find seats. We had to write a one page paper on what we hoped Literature and Language Arts was going to be like. I was done in 10 minutes. I can't write that fast, expsceially a whole paper. I think I might have more than just the mind reading ability.

The bell rings and I head off toward science. We just talked about the safety and stuff that we needed to know if we wanted to do experiments. Thinking about experiments I told myself I had to call my parents. The bell rings for lunch and everybody runs to their lockers. I _walk_ to my locker with Alex. I grab my lunch and walk to the lunchroom. I sit down with Alex, and Zara sits next to me. She leans over and whispers to me "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Yeah when we get home I'll tell you."

"OK, are you going to tell Alex" She asks.

"No I have to call my parents and talk to them first." I believe there on the coast of Mexico by now.

"OK, why do you need to call your parents?" She asks me, Alex is looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I need to ask them a few questions." I tell her. I sit back in my chair and look her straight in the eye. She nods; she understands that I need to ask my parents a few questions about my life. Alex leans over, and whispers in my ear.

"What were you two talking about?"

"The stuff I'm going to tell you about after I talk to my parents today." I tell him.

"OK, are you alright, it seems like something is wrong?"

"I'm not alright, I'm confused. And I will tell you why after I talk to my parents, capeesh?"

"Capeesh." He says. I turn away and start eating my lunch.

After the bell rings, I walk to my locker to grab my P.E clothes. Zara, Nick, Alex, Issie, and Devyn all have P.E with me. When we get to the gym, we go to the locker rooms. I change into my tank top that I wear when I run and my shorts.

"Hey we are doing a one mile run today."

"Sweet! I can't wait." Zara smiles at me.

We walk to where the coach is standing. Great, Sasha is in our class. With no warning I enter her head.

_Wow I can't wait to see that new girl Sarah? Run, she won't last one mile I bet. If someone is that skinny they have to have an eating disorder, I can't believe Alex Smith is going out with her. EWWWW! I'm prettier than her._

I have to hold back a laugh; I am really skinny because I am very active and muscled. And if she thinks she is prettier than me there is something definitely wrong with her. When she walks down the hall not one guy looks at her. With me every guy looks at me when I walk anywhere.

Alex walks up behind her he says "Excuse me" it was the funniest thing ever. She moves out of his way almost falling on her butt and dragging her friends down with her. Alex looks back and almost cracks up but then stops. He walks up to me, and wraps his arms around my waist.

"If the coach finds you kissing me he's gonna be really mad." He smiles and leans down to kiss me, I let him of course, I pull away quickly though. I can feel Sasha's eyes on us. It was kind of creepy.

The coach blows his whistle. Alex lets go of me has he turns toward him. "OK everyone we are going to run one mile today, please try to do the best you can."

We all line up to start. He blows the whistle again and I bolt, within a couple seconds I was ahead of everybody except for Alex, Nick and Zara. Sasha wasn't too far behind, but at the pace the rest of us were going she wouldn't be able to catch up.

"I'll race you." I tell Alex.

"OK just don't be upset when I kick your butt." He turns to me and smiles.

"Ha ha, in your dreams baby." And I take off. He is not too far behind but I'm still not running as fast as I can. I pour on the speed and whip around the track; I can feel Sasha's eyes on my back as I pass her. Alex catches up to me even though I'm going super fast.

"Man you are fast."

"Yeah I can't normally run this fast, but I like it." We start on the last lap.

"How about we run as fast as we can and see who wins?" I ask Alex. He smiles at me. A very competitive smile.

"I can't wait to kick your butt." He takes off and I follow him. I catch up to him in a matter of seconds.

"Miss me because you will once you're in my dust." And I shoot past him and run over the finish line about 10 seconds before Alex gets there.

"I told you I would kick your butt." I smile at him.

"Yeah I know. But how can you run that fast."

"I have no idea." I tell him. The coach walks over.

"You both are amazing runners, I want you both to join the cross country team. Practice starts next week on Wednesday." He tells us.

"I'll definitely be there." I say, I look at Alex. He looks unsettled.

"Yeah sure I'll join." He says.

"OK great it starts right after school." He turns around and walks away. I look back up at Alex.

"Are you OK? You look kind of freaked out." He turns his head to look at me.

"There was this guy standing at the edge of the forest, staring at you. He looked like they guy you keep seeing out the window at Betty's. Then he smiled and a picture of him draining your blood filled my head." I stare at his face for I don't know how long, he reaches out and cups my chin. I wake up from my freaked out state.

"You alright Sarah?" He asks me.

"Yeah I'm fine." My voice shakes, and so do my hands.

"Sarah you know I won't let anything happen to you right?"

"Yeah I do but I don't want anything to happen to you." As I say that I turn and walk toward the girl's locker room. School sucks when a vampire is stalking you and wanting to suck your blood. Yeah being a vampire's next meal is even suckier.

* * *

**this story is actually kind of good... it's kinda sad that i just realized that O.o lolz**


End file.
